


Tumblin' Tumbleweed

by SueN



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueN/pseuds/SueN
Summary: Written for a VinList Fic Challenge.Challenge words: Tumbleweed.. Cowboy... Stumble... Whiskey...Curmudgeon





	Tumblin' Tumbleweed

From his seat outside the jail, Buck watched two familiar figures make their way across the street from the livery, their unsteady progress bringing a smile to his face.

"Hey, Chris, you might wanna take a look at this."

Responding to Buck's yell, Chris opened the jailhouse door and stepped out onto the boardwalk, followed by JD, whose eyes widened at the sight that greeted them.

Vin's right arm was slung across Ezra's shoulders, while the gambler's left arm was wrapped tightly around the tracker's waist in an effort to keep him on his feet . 

"For pity's sake, Vin," Ezra's exasperated voice carried to the watching men, "you simply need to put one foot in front of the other and then repeat the process, ad infinitum. Now, let us try again."

Shifting his stance, Ezra took more of Vin's weight and attempted to steer him forward, only to stumble as the Texan slumped against him.

"Need a hand there, Ez?" Buck chuckled, appearing alongside them and draping Vin's other arm over his shoulders.

"Is he drunk?," JD asked incredulously.

"Thank you, Buck," Ezra ducked out from under Vin's arm, rotating his shoulder and neck in an effort to stretch out the kinks, "your assistance would be most welcome. And yes, JD, I think we can reasonably postulate that Vin is drunk..."

"What happened?" Chris demanded, "I don't recall any saloons between here and the Mackenzie place."

"Hey, Cowboy," Vin drawled, peeling open a bleary eye as he recognised Chris' voice. 

Dismissing Vin with a shake of his head, Chris quirked an eyebrow at Ezra.

"Well?"

"Well, " Ezra began, smoothing the crumpled lines of his jacket as he spoke, "after an arduous two hours spent assisting the odious and indeed, odorous, Mr Mackenzie to round up his escaped livestock, said gentleman insisted we share his meagre lunch, and the rather potent produce of his still, as recompense for our trouble."

"Hell, Josiah uses that moonshine of Mackenzie's to strip paint," Buck laughed. 

"Quite," Ezra sighed, "but Mr Tanner did not wish to offend the disagreeable curmudgeon."

All eyes turned to Vin, who remained oblivious to their attention as he stared vacantly at a ball of tumbleweed bowling lazily down the street.

"I, on the other hand, thought it prudent for one of us to retain the use of our wits."

"Good call," Chris allowed, his smile and nod of gratitude acknowledged by the gambler with a customary two-fingered tip of his hat.

"Tumblin'..." Vin slurred softly.

"Let's get him off the street," Chris sighed, and slipped Vin's other arm across his shoulders. 

"Curmudgeon..." Vin mumured, his head lolling against Chris' shoulder.

"Did he just call me a curmudgeon, JD?" Chris smirked. 

"I think he did, Chris," JD grinned.

"Too bad he's not gonna remember it," Buck chuckled, watching as Vin's eyes slid shut.

"Oh, he'll remember it," Chris promised. "JD, go ask Inez to start some coffee brewing... and put a bottle of Ezra's favourite whiskey on Vin's tab."

~~~


End file.
